Safety Pins
by insanelittleprincess
Summary: Grimmjow gets stuck eating lunch with the new kid Ulquiorra for a week will this help them fall in love or make hate each other forever? bad summary is bad the story is much better than this... i hope. Yaoi story  Ulquigrimm not Grimmulqui
1. I Hate Safety Pins

I had just been walking to school. That was all.

It was just an accident I still don't see why he had to take it so far.

So like I was saying I had been walking to school when I tripped over another boy who had just been sitting in the middle of the sidewalk.

He had raven colored hair it was pretty messy to if I recall, he had green eyes they looked really cold and lifeless as if to say I really don't care what happens.

I landed on top of him right into his lap. I wasn't even embarrassed about it till later no I was too angry to be embarrassed.

So naturally I snapped jumped up and yelled at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing sitting in the middle of the fucking sidewalk! It's meant to be walked on not fucking sat on! Well don't just sit there get the fuck up!" I was so pissed I didn't even realize he had been holding a safety pin which he used to jab me as he stood up.

I hissed out at him and pulled my fist back to punch him.

He didn't even blink when my fist collided with his chest in fact he didn't even move. He simply reached up grabbed my still balled up fist and twisted it.

I swear to god my arm was about to snap but like hell I was going to show him I was in pain.

He let go eventually luckily leaving my arm in its proper joint and still completely attached to my body.

He turned and walked off.

I examined my arm and the spot he had jabbed me at.

My arm was fine but the spot I had been stabbed at was bleeding and I now had a rather noticeable blood stain on my shirt.

God I hate safety pins.

**A/N- um... okay well the narrator is Grimmjow and as you've probably guessed the random boy sitting in the middle of the sidewalk is Ulquiorra**

**I will try to keep this story alive and if i can't i promise to let you all know that it has been discontinued but hopefully that doesn't happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Class we have a new student today." The teacher turned to the door and waved whoever was in the hallway in.

"Your kidding." I said as a familiar raven haired boy walked in.

"Class this is your new classmate Ulquiorra Cifer."

I could of screamed I was so frustrated which I guess showed since my friend Yylfordt discreetly shoved a folded up piece of notebook paper on my desk.

I unfolded it reading the note…

**_You know him?_**

I scribbled on the note and passed it back.

**_Unfortunately._**

"Now why don't you take a seat in front of Grimmjow since he thinks it's okay to pass notes during my class."

"Uhh…"

"Enough let's start class." The teacher said turning to write some numbers on the chalk board.

Ulquiorra sat down right in front of me and took out a notebook filled with scribbles.

The class dragged by and finally the bell rang for lunch.

"Yes finally lunch!" Yylfordt said walking beside me.

"Hold it right there Grimmjow." I turned and saw the teacher waving me toward her.

"See ya later Grimmjow." Yylfordt snickered before running toward a group of girls.

"Shit." I mumbled before walking over to the teacher. "Yes Ms. Guko?"

"I would like you to have lunch with Ulquiorra for the next week you know help him get to know some people."

I opened my mouth to decline but was cut off when Ms. Guko said "Oh and you don't have a choice in this matter have fun." She nudged Ulquiorra out the door and shut it behind her ending the conversation.

I sighed. "C'mon let's get this over with." I grumbled before walking toward the stairs.

* * *

><p>We sat down on the roof where no one was around.<p>

"Weren't you suppose to introduce me to people?" Ulquiorra said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Do you really want to meet people especially people I might introduce you to?" He looked up at and stared for a few seconds before returning his attention to his sandwich.

"Good point." He said before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

We ate our lunch silently and when we finished we still had five minutes left.

"So where'd you move from?" I asked playing with the collar of my shirt.

"New York."

"So why'd you move to a shit hole like this?" I asked looking up to stare at him his face was emotionless... figures.

"My Dad was transferred here." I nodded.

The bell rang. "We should get going." I said standing up.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Yes chapter two is finally up!<p>

sorry for the long wait


	3. Chapter 3

After school ended I made a beeline for home luckily my house wasn't that far from the school because I swear if I had to take another step I was gonna die.

"Grimmy!" A high pitched voice called.

"In here mom." I said as I set my bag down on the couch and falling into the recliner beside it.

"Grimmy I need you to run across the street and give the new neighbors these brownies I made for them, and no you can't have one." Like I wanted one my mom is one of the worst cooks ever I bet if it was possible she'd burn water.

"Since when do we have new neighbors?" I asked as stood to grab the brownies and taking a look at them you could tell they were store bought. At least she knew she was a terrible cook.

"They moved in this morning Grimmy. There was a big moving van in the drive way when you left for school." I stared at her.

"Uhh…" She sighed.

"Just go take them the brownies."

I nodded and started my trip across the street.

I hesitated for second before knocking on the pale red door.

Silence.

Knock, Knock.

Silence.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

That ought' a get their attention.

The door opened and a pale figure stood in the doorway in baggy black pjs.

Your fucking kidding me.

"Uh here my mom told me to bring these over to welcome you guys to the neighborhood." I shoved the case of brownies at him so I could leave.

"I see would you like to come in?" He's fucking joking right?

I wanted to say hell no you fucking safety pin carrying freak but instead I ended up saying "Sure why not."

He stepped out of the way so I could enter.

"You can set the brownies down on the coffee table." He said as we entered the living room.

"Okay." I said as I set the brownies down.

For the next 3 hour we sat in his living room watching TV in silence. Don't get me wrong it wasn't awkward it was actually pretty relaxing.

"Shit it's dark out I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." He said as I started to get up.

"What took you so long? I was starting to think you had gotten hit by a car."

"Nothing I was invited in so I decided to stay for a little bit." I said as I headed up the stairs to my room. "Night!" I called down the stairs.

"Night Grimmy!"

As I laid down in bed for some reason I couldn't help but wonder if there was someone telling Ulquiorra goodnight.

* * *

><p>AN- i wanted to get another chapter up before school started

hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was about the same as yesterday that is until lunch.

"So do you eat here every day?" Ulquiorra asked as I opened the roofs door which was for some reason always unlocked.

"Sometimes when I want to get away from people I come here." I said sitting down

"Aw I see so being around trash does get on peoples nerves." What the fuck? Trash? Boy does he fraise things weird.

"I'd be careful calling people trash will get your ass kicked." I said picking up a potato chip.

"I can handle myself." I looked up at him and he was pouting. He looked so cute. Wait what the hell! Did I just call him cute? Him a guy? God I think my mom's cooking is starting to screw with my head.

I looked away. Yeah my mom's cooking that could happen right?

"I think that's the first emotion I've seen on your face." I said without thinking.

"I didn't know you stared at me that intently." He said with a smirk.

"I…I…don't! It's just obvious!" I said and I could feel my face getting red. Why was I getting so damn flustered?

"If you say so." The emotions on his face quickly disappeared back to his emotionless facade. I don't know why, but I was a little disappointed at that.

"So what are you doing after school?" I stopped mid bite.

"Why?" I eyed him carefully as he mindlessly picked at his food.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over to my house after school ended."

"Listen up I'm not your friend and you're not mine. The only reason I agreed yesterday is because I was trying to be nice." He looked hurt for a second but maybe I was seeing things.

The rest of lunch passed by quietly and awkwardly.

* * *

><p>"Well class that is all for today you are dismissed."<p>

I saw Ulquiorra quickly make for the door. I couldn't help, but feel bad maybe I was to harsh early?

No I said what needed to be said besides I've only known him for two days so there's no way I should feel bad if I hurt his feeling.

* * *

><p>Walking home I couldn't get Ulquiorra off my mind, and when I passed his house I had to have stood there for five minutes just staring at it before heading into my house.<p>

To say the least I couldn't get him off my mind no matter what I did I even tried calling Yylfordt, but that bastard sent me straight to voice mail.

I couldn't even sleep cause every time I did I'd wake up a couple minutes later.

I looked over at my clock 1:38 A.M.

Aw fuck this shit I got up out of bed and headed downstairs and made a snack.

I sat in front of the T.V. not bothering to turn it on.

I think I sat there for a good twenty minutes before I finally blacked out no dreams and no nightmares just pure blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- i kept putting this off and off and off and i really need to stop procrastanating.**

**My Kitty: meow! *hisses***

**Me: Alright i'll get you food now! .**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ring! _

Everyone stood to go eat. Ulquiorra got out the door before I could. I headed up toward the roof to see if Ulquiorra was there.

He wasn't.

"Shit!" I yelled punching the door.

"God Grimmy what's got you so pissed?"

"What the fuck do you want Yylfordt?" I said struggling not to snap at him.

"Just wondering what you're doin. So what are you doing?" he said it with such a sly smile on his face I just lost it and hit him straight in the face. "Ow…" he said holding his nose as a dark red crimson seeped out of it.

"Out of my fucking way!" I yelled pushing him to the side.

"Jackass!" he yelled as I bolted down the stairs. I threw the door to the front entrance open.

I looked at the crowed ground filled with teenagers everywhere till I found one that was sitting alone with raven black hair.

Found him.

I ran up to him as he started to walk in a different direction grabbing his wrist.

"Hey! Where the hell have you been? I went to the roof and you weren't there!" I yelled squeezing his wrist as tight as I could.

He stared at me as if trying to carefully choose his words.

"Why?" he said it so simply that I was speechless.

_Why? Why? Actually why was I so angry? Why the hell did I care so much when I'd only known him for a few days now? _

"Well… well…" I mumbled looking at the ground. I let go of his wrist only for him to grab mine and start dragging me over near a tree that was shady and almost deserted. "What are you-" I tried to say before his lips crashed with mine. One of his hands gently pressed against the small of my back pushing us a little closer.

He nipped my bottom lip causing me to gasp a little giving him the chance to slide his tongue in my mouth, it felt warm and exhilarating to the point that I completely forgot what was going on around us, and my hands as if by themselves wrapped themselves in his hair messing the once perfectly made hair into knots around my fingers.

He pressed us closer together and we remained like that for the next minute or so till I had to pull back for air.

I was starting to feel dizzy and the edge of my vision started to blur. I stepped back and grabbed onto the tree for support and leaned over and puked next to the tree.

"That defiantly wasn't the reaction I was going for." He said taking a step or two to stand by me. "You alright?"

I shook my head.

He leaned over and put his hand to my forehead. "You're not burning up. Maybe it really was the kiss." I looked up and he had that damn emotionless face on.

If I could have stood up and hit him I would've. So I just shook my head and leaned into him because the bark of the tree was really starting to dig into my skin.

"Maybe a stomach virus then?"

"You have five minutes to shut the fuck up and let me rest or I'm going to kill you." I growled sitting down, careful to stay away from the spot I had just, but not five minutes ago lost my breakfast.

"Then shall we skip the rest of school together?" he whispered sitting next to me.

I growled in response and he pulled me close to him. Instead of resisting like any sane person probably would I just rested my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep, but then again I probably wasn't completely sane either.

* * *

><p>Something tickled my ear and I reached up and smacked it away. The next thing I knew my face collided with the ground.<p>

"Ow what the fuck!" I yelled, quickly standing up only to be met by darkness. "Shit…" I said noticing the darkness around me. I looked around me looking for Ulquiorra, but my eyes weren't adjusting very well to the dark.

A hand rested on my shoulder causing me to jump and my breathing hitched. "Relax it's just me. Come on we need to get home."

Nodding I started walking off in the direction I thought was home at least until Ulquiorra grabbed my hand and started hauling me in a different direction.

We passed empty streets deserted of all signs of life.

"Is it always so creepy at dark?" I asked trying to find anything that would prove to be alive.

"No just after midnight." As stupid as it might sound I started choking on the air I was breathing.

"After midnight! Shit my mom is going to kill me!" I screeched. This was quickly followed by Ulquiorra shushing me. "Don't shush me!" I yelled yanking my hand out of his.

"Grimmjow you can freak out about this later, but if you're not quiet than someone might call the-"

"I'm not freaking out!"

I was about to yell again when I heard him sigh, but anything I was going to say was quickly silence when Ulquiorra pressed his lips to mine.

It was only for a few moments, but it was more than enough to shut me up.

"Shall we go home now?" I nodded where I thought he was at. He grabbed my hand once more and off we went again. Except this time we didn't stop till we got to my home.

"Will you be alright walking home?" I asked as I turned the lock in the door.

"I live right across the street I'm sure I'll be fine." He said it so calmly that I felt stupid even asking the question, and I guess it kind of was a stupid question.

"Right… so see you tomorrow?" my face was red I could just feel it and for once I was thankful it was dark.

"Yes. I suppose we'll meet on the roof again?"

"Uh yeah…" I opened my door and turned around. "Night." I whispered afraid if I spoke to loud that my voice would sound pathetic.

"Goodnight Grimmjow." If I had been able to see I would have sworn he was smiling.

He bounded off the steps and I took a step inside unwillingly shutting and locking the door behind me.

My mom was asleep on the couch. I was defiantly going to hear about this tomorrow.

I sighed and quietly tip toed up the stairs.

Instead of undressing and redressing in pajamas I just took my shoes off and collapsed on my bed.

Despite for sleeping almost the whole day I was exhausted, and quickly fell asleep as my head hit the pillows.

Instead of dreaming of nothing I dreamt of me and Ulquiorra having a picnic in the cemetery on the edge of town, and in the middle of it zombies started crawling out of the graves and we had to fight our way through to the entrance, but then a fire breathing dragon came along and killed all the zombies in a big fiery explosion, and in the end Ulquiorra and I became best friends with the dragon.

God what a fucked up dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- okay i know i take long to update and first off let me say it's not just because i'm a procrastonator it's also because i have to go to school **

**so i appreciate everyone who stays with the story even though the updates take a little long **

**secondly yay! the fifth chapter i never thought i'd make it this far ^_^ plus i think i might actully have a plot for the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up before my mom thank god. I don't think I would have survived after arguing with her to why I was out so late last night because I have no clue what I would tell her.

I saw Ulquiorra leaving his house so I hurried out the door so we could walk to school together.

"Ulqui wait up!" I shouted running after him.

"Ulqui?" He raised an eyebrow as if to ask are you serious?

I blushed. "Well yeah your name's long so I just shortened it." I stumbled over the words like a child with a stutter.

He laughed all the same, that laugh that I know I'm the only one whose ever heard it.

"You're adorable you know that?" He smiled at me causing me to blush even more.

"Am not." I mumbled softly fidgeting with the hem of a plain black t-shirt I had just thrown on.

He put his hand out grabbing my wrist forcing me to stop messing with my shirt, and grabbing my hand.

I tried to look aggravated at him, but it was hard when I didn't really mind.

I cleared my throat a couple times trying to force myself to say something, but luckily he said something after realizing I was having a rather hard time speaking.

"So what does this make us?" I stopped I hadn't been expecting that.

What would people think of us if we were going out. Probably something like _ew gross they're going out isn't that like nasty? _I really didn't want to deal with that. I'd be in more fights than ever then.

"I don't know…" In all honesty I really didn't want to answer the question.

I could feel him looking at me as if analyzing me with those cold eyes he so often used.

"Would you stop fucking staring at me!" I snapped ripping my hand away. He was starting to piss me off.

"If that's what you wish." He said the emotion dissipating from his voice.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. _Fuck. I didn't mean to snap at him. _

I looked over at him he was staring off into the distant as if he could see past everything.

He was wearing a loose fitting grey shirt that had the sleeves hanging off the shoulders; he wore a spike choker around his neck. He wore baggy black pants that had the straps hang off the back crisscrossing, which were held up by a normal black belt.

I felt a pang of guilt and looked away realizing I was staring despite the fact I had just yelled at him staring at me.

* * *

><p>The bell rang for lunch, and the class erupted with talking as they rushed out of the classroom. Yylfordt made his way toward me.<p>

"Hey Grimmy wanna have lunch together?" he sat on the desk casully waiting for my response.

"What you're not pissed about yesterday?"

"Nah. You grow used to it after a while." He shrugged looking up at the clock. It was just average hand clock with a black circle frame.

"Are you joining us for lunch?" a monotone voice said. I looked up Ulqui was leaning over a desk across the rows.

Yylfordt smiled. "I suppose so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- YES I'M ALIVE! Sorry I have had like zero inspirition lately, but I mangaged to finish the sixth chapter and upload it. ^^;**

**Anyways I'm not sure on Yylfordt's personality so if I can rouse myself enough I'll stop being lazy and go look for the episodes that involve him and study up on his personality. **


	7. Please Read

This story is being put on hiatus. I'm sorry it took so long to write this, but it's important to write. The story Saftey Pins is being on hiatus in fact I might not never come back to it. I'm not going to say otherwise because I don't want people to think that one day I defiantly will come back and continue writing it. I might, but not completely likely. Sorry for not saying this sooner.


End file.
